Perdiendo a mamá
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Los sentimientos de Koga tras StS Omega 58


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Escribir fanfiction NO es una actividad de lucro (al menos para las que no somos E.L. James) y generalmente nos aleja de lo que sí produce lucro._

**Perdiendo a mamá**

**Por Saori-Luna**

"_Acéptalo, tienes algo que quieres destruir con esos puños!"_

Las palabras de Tarvos resonaban con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza, y no podía evitar pensar en él.

**Seiya de Sagitario**

Y me siento mal, me siento terrible.

¿Cómo puedo pensar en destruir al legendario caballero de la Esperanza? ¿A mi predecesor?

Entonces recuerdo ese instante, ese momento en que vi a Saori-san en sus brazos, esa mirada entre los dos, y siento como la furia arde dentro de mí.

**¿POR QUÉ?**

**¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A MIRARLA DE ESA MANERA?**

**A SAORI-SAN!**

Descargo mi frustración contra la roca más cercana. La marca de mi puño queda estampada en la dura superficie, y un pinchazo de dolor me hace detener.

No lo entiendo…

Pensé que al finalizar la batalla contra Marte, todo iba a volver a ser como antes: Saori, el viejo Tatsumi, Shaina y yo en la isla.

Pero ese mismo día al regresar al Santuario, ella me dejó, y se dirigió a sus aposentos, CON ÉL! Y a mí me envió de regresó con Tatsumi.

**¿POR QUÉ?**

**¿POR QUÉ PREFIERE ESTAR CON ÉL?**

El sonido de unos suaves pasos acercándose me congeló en mi sitio. Era imposible ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

Miré insistentemente en la dirección en la que provenían los pasos hasta que pude distinguir su figura:

Largo cabello…

Falda ondeando al viento…

Ágiles piernas…

Al llegar frente a mí, sus ojos me miraron fijamente, azul resplandeciente bajo los rayos de la luna.

_Aquira no Yuna…_

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verme, y sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado.

-Yuna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Athena me envió a buscar a Shun de Andrómeda, pero sentí tu cosmos cerca y decidí desviarme un poco antes de.

Agradecí en silencio su compañía. Subaru es un buen chico, pero aún así no es lo mismo que viajar a su lado.

Pero en este viaje no íbamos a estar siempre juntos, así que decidí ir al grano:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quedé algo preocupada cuando nos separamos en el Santuario.

Debí haberlo imaginado. Mi despedida había preocupado a cualquiera. En especial a ella. Siempre tan sensible, Yuna debió haber notado el mal genio que había tenido en ese momento.

- Ryuho dijo que seguramente estabas más comprometido en esta batalla por tu relación con Saori… pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si hay algo más…

Suspiré profundamente. Era algo raro para mí pensar en contarle esto a Yuna, pero ella era mi única amiga y tal vez podría ayudar a entender este sentimiento… quedaba completamente fuera de pensamiento pensar en decírselo a alguno de los chicos, ni siquiera a mi maestra.

-Bueno, en realidad si pasa algo más, pero no sé cómo decírtelo, vas a pensar que soy un tonto…

-Vamos Koga, eres el caballero de Pegaso, el asesino de dioses… creo que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a pensar de ti como un tonto.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó mi rostro… el asesino de dioses… yo no había sido el primero en recibir ese título…

-¿Qué pasa Koga? Me preocupas…

-No sé cómo explicarlo! Me pasa desde que nos reencontramos después de la batalla contra Apsu, cada vez que los miro están juntos, MIRÁNDOSE!, y ella SIEMPRE está con él!

-No entiendo, ¿de quiénes me estás hablando?

-Pues de ellos, de SEIYA Y SAORI!

La sonrisa que vi aparecer en el rostro de mi amiga me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad sonaba muy tonto, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

-jajajaja, Koga, ¿qué no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Estás celoso de Seiya!

-Eso no puede ser posible! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Vamos, es muy fácil de entender, durante todo tu infancia, sólo fueron Saori y tú y ahora que Seiya ha vuelto, te sientes desplazado.

La miré fijamente, tratando de descifrar si estaba haciéndome alguna broma, pero no, ella hablaba en serio.

-¿De verdad crees que es eso?

-No te preocupes, es una reacción muy normal, ya pasará.

-Ojalá sea pronto, porque me siento de la patada teniendo estos pensamientos sobre Seiya.

-Bueno, tal vez cuando esta guerra termine, te quede algo de tiempo para leer la leyenda de Edipo.

-Ah?

El brillo en sus ojos me hacía pensar que Yuna se estaba burlando de mí, y no sabía por qué… pero si ella decía que lo que estaba sintiendo era normal, yo le creería, y esperaría el momento en que estos odiosos sentimientos pasaran… confiando en que mi relación con Saori sería la misma, a pesar de su presencia en nuestras vidas.

_-Míralo de esta forma Koga, no has perdido a Saori, has ganado a Seiya._

Las últimas palabras que me dijo Yuna antes de irse resonaron en mi mente durante muchos días. Un antiguo recuerdo de un campo lleno de flores pasó por mi cabeza y sonreí. De alguna manera, Saori-san había sido mi madre en muchos sentidos, y yo no la estaba perdiendo. Estaba ganando un padre.

**FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **bueno, antes que me caigan los tomates, quiero decirles que ya llevo la primera parte del nuevo capítulo de MxC completo, y probablemente esta noche termine de escribirlo, pero esto no podía esperar, el capítulo 58 de Saint Seiya Omega ha sido la fuente de este fangirllismo. Mi primer fic en POV Koga, con unos ligeros tintes de su relación con Yuna y del SeiyaxSaori. Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Muchos abrazos para las chicas de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera, son lo mejor! Nos vemos en el próximo MxC!


End file.
